Till Death Do Us Part
by Dena Inc
Summary: What if OZ hadn't been demolished and a distant relative of Trieze had taken over? And what if he was plotting to create another perfect soldier?
1. Default Chapter

Till Death Do Us Part  
  
A fic written and typed by Dena  
  
1 Part 1: The Fight  
  
"Everyone stay focused!" Quatre yelled over the comm-link as he sliced a Taurus in half with his giant heat blades.  
  
"Don't worry, Quatre," Sutashi replied as her Gundam, StarDove, slashed through another Taurus using her beam saber.  
  
"Sutashi! Behind you!" Dena yelled as a mobile doll dashed towards StarDove. Before she could react, Trowa shot the suit to pieces.  
  
"Thanks Trowa! I owe ya," Sutashi said.  
  
"Just be more careful next time," he replied. Heavyarms continued to blast the enemy mobile dolls until there was a loud click. "Damn..out of bullets," Trowa said calmly.  
  
"These dolls are quick!" Dena remarked as she flew after an Aries. Suddenly, a giant double scythe split the doll in half. "I don't need your help, Duo," she growled.  
  
"Sorry babe!" Duo replied apologetically.  
  
"And another thing.don't call me babe, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Duo, stop joking around. We are fighting," Kachie retorted. Fallen Angel's scythe sliced two mobile dolls in one hit.  
  
"Hey Heero! You dead?" Duo yelled.  
  
"No," Heero replied simply. Wing Zero's buster rifle took out two more mobile dolls.  
  
"Crap! There are so many..how are we gonna finish them all off?" Dena asked worriedly.  
  
"Do not worry, cousin. We have fought many more than this before. We can handle them," Kachie replied coolly.  
  
"Yea! We're the best Gundam pilots around!" Sutashi squealed. She headed towards a group of mobile dolls and took out at least three.  
  
"We could really use Wufei here!" Duo yelled as four mobile dolls came after him.  
  
"Wufei?" Dena asked. In the distance, another Gundam was flying towards the battle. It was carrying a large staff with a beam triton on each end. The Gundam jumped into the battle and immediately started attacking the dolls.  
  
"Wu-babe!! You're here!!!" Sutashi yelled.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Wufei yelled back. He took out two or three Aries and headed for a group of Taurus's that were approaching.  
  
"So that's Wufei." Dena said to herself, "nice Gundam." Suddenly, Wishing Star started beeping. There was one mobile doll left. "One more left. I'll take care of it!" she remarked as she flew towards it. Wufei had reached the doll before her and was preparing to blow it up. Dena was flying towards it with her beam saber. She couldn't stop. "Wufei! Look out!" she screamed. Too late. Her beam saber slammed into the mobile doll and it blew up in front of them. The force hurled them back a few feet and Dena hit Heero's Gundam. Wufei slammed into Duo's Gundam.  
  
"Whoa!" Duo yelled as he helped Wufei up, "you alright man?"  
  
"Yea." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Thanks," Dena said after Heero had helped her off the ground.  
  
"Let us go home now," Kachie suggested. Her scythe flickered and went out. Everyone flew towards Quatre's mansion, but Dena stood in front of Wufei.  
  
"Hey Dena! You comin'?" Duo asked eagerly.  
  
"Yea.I'll be there in a sec. Go on ahead without me," she replied, not taking her eyes off Wufei's Gundam.  
  
"Suit yourself!" Duo said, flying after Kachie and the others.  
  
Wufei walked over to Dena and opened his cockpit. "What were you thinking?!" he yelled, "you almost killed us!"  
  
Dena opened her cockpit and stepped out. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself," she replied apologetically.  
  
"Bullshit. Just stay out of my way! You shouldn't even be on the battle field.woman," he said as he walked back into Shenlong. He closed the cockpit and sped off.  
  
"Excuse me? What an ass!!" Dena said to herself. She got back into her Gundam and flew towards Quatre's house.  
  
"Man! I'm so tired!" Sutashi sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Trowa. Quatre, who was sipping tea, sat on a recliner across from Trowa and Sutashi. Wufei barged through the front door with Dena stalking angrily behind him.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!" she yelled. Dena stopped in the middle of the living room and placed her hands on her hips. "Why won't you talk to me? Too afraid of a.woman?" she asked smugly.  
  
Wufei stopped in his tracks and spun around to face her. He walked up to her and stood two inches from her face, "I'm not afraid of any woman. Especially not you!" he replied angrily.  
  
"That's not what it looks like to me," Dena replied, smiling evilly.  
  
"Why don't you go play with your dolls or something. You don't belong on the battle field," he replied, giving Dena a slight push backwards.  
  
Dena stumbled a little, but kept her balance. She scowled and lifted her hand. There was a loud smack as Dena slapped Wufei across the face as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh shit," Duo whispered as he saw the bright red mark on Wufei's left cheek.  
  
"Don't EVER touch me again!" Dena yelled. She stormed past Wufei and up the stairs.  
  
Wufei lifted his hand to his cheek and watched as Dena stomped up the steps. Everyone flinched when she slammed her bedroom door. "Bitch," he muttered and walked into the bathroom to examine the mark.  
  
Dena slammed her door loudly and walked over to her bed, muttering curses under her breath. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "How dare he touch me? Or even say those things to me!" she asked herself angrily.  
  
"Well that was a little mean," Quatre remarked. He stood up and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kachie asked as she handed Duo a bottle of coke.  
  
"Thanks babe," Duo said as he grabbed the bottle.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to talk to Dena," Quatre replied as he climbed the steps.  
  
"Good luck!" Sutashi called.  
  
Dena closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep when there was a soft knock at her door. Her eyes flew open and she sighed. "Who is it?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"It's Quatre," the voice answered, "may I come in?"  
  
"Yea.hold on," Dena replied. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She slowly walked over to the door, combing her hair with her hand on the way. She opened the door swiftly and walked back to the bed. He stepped timidly into the room and sat next to Dena on the bed. "What is it?" Dena asked impatiently, running a hand through her hair again.  
  
"I came up to see if you wanted to talk," Quatre said.  
  
"Not really..I'm fine, but I don't think Wufei is." Dena laughed as she pictured the hand mark on Wufei's face.  
  
"Yeah.you did slap him pretty hard," Quatre remarked, laughing a bit. He stood up and walked back to the door. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Bye." He waved and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Bye Quatre," Dena replied and stood up. 'I need a nice hot bath,' she thought and stepped into the bathroom.  
  
Wufei examined the mark on his face in the mirror. 'Stupid bitch,' he thought, 'that hurt!' He looked at the mark one last time, then walked out. He sulked into the living room with the rest of the gang and sat on one of the chairs. Everyone was silent and looking uncomfortably around the room. Then, Sutashi coughed slightly. "What?!" he yelled, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm.nothing," Trowa replied calmly.  
  
"Then why is everyone so quiet?" Wufei growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"I think you should go apologize," Sutashi commented.  
  
"For what?! She's the one who slapped me!" Wufei argued.  
  
"Well, you did push her first," Kachie pointed out.  
  
"She was being smug. She deserved it," he replied.  
  
"You were being an ass. So, technically, you started it," Heero said.  
  
"Truer words were never spoken, my friend!" Duo proclaimed, standing up. Wufei glared at Duo angrily. He shrunk back into his seat, "Sorry, man."  
  
"She almost killed me!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Dena was only trying to help," Quatre answered quietly.  
  
"So everyone is going against me now?!" he asked loudly.  
  
"Why don't you just go apologize for being an ass?" Trowa suggested.  
  
"Thanks for being so supportive, Trowa," Wufei muttered.  
  
"Go apologize right now!" Sutashi demanded.  
  
"Make me." Wufei challenged.  
  
"If you don't go up there right now and apologize, I will be forced to steal the keys to Nataku and ride her around town!" Sutashi answered.  
  
"You leave Nataku alone!"  
  
"Go apologize."  
  
"No!"  
  
Sutashi stood up and walked over to Wufei. She reached into his pocket and quickly grabbed his keys. She waved them in front of his face. "If you ever want to see these again, you'll go apologize."  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes angrily. "Fine." he grumbled. He snatched the keys out of Sutashi's hand and stormed up the steps.  
  
"I can't believe they're making me do this," Wufei muttered, "I didn't even hurt her!" He knocked on Dena's door, but there was so answer. "Oh well, guess she's not in her room. I'll come back later." He turned around and was about to walk towards his room, when Sutashi stepped into his path.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
"Back to my room."  
  
"Did you apologize?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"She's not in her room."  
  
Sutashi narrowed her eyes accusingly. "I bet you didn't even knock."  
  
"I did too! She's not in there. Look for yourself."  
  
Sutashi opened the door and poked her head in. "Dena? You in here?"  
  
"I'm in the bathroom!" Dena yelled, "I'll be out in a minute." She threw her bathrobe on and opened the door. "Come in, Sutashi!" she invited.  
  
"Oh.I can't stay for long cause someone wants to talk to you." Sutashi replied.  
  
"Who?" Dena asked curiously.  
  
Sutashi grabbed Wufei and shoved him through Dena's door. "Him! Well.gotta go. Bye!" She left the room and ran down the steps.  
  
"You?! What are you doing in here?" Dena yelled.  
  
"Sutashi pushed me in here." Wufei replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She wants me to apologize."  
  
"Well are you going to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're such an ass. You should apologize to me. You pushed me."  
  
"You slapped me."  
  
"You deserved it. Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."  
  
"Women don't belong on the battle field."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're weak!"  
  
Dena stared at Wufei angrily. "Why'd you even come up here in the first place? I don't wanna hear your crap. Apologize or leave."  
  
"You almost got us killed!"  
  
"Well sorry! I couldn't stop myself! I'll be more careful next time."  
  
"If there is a next time."  
  
Dena scowled and pushed Wufei out of her room. "Don't bother apologizing. I wouldn't accept it anyway!" She slammed the door in Wufei's face and locked it.  
  
'What a bitch,' Wufei thought, walking to his room. He jumped onto his bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and went into deep thought.  
  
Sutashi sat on the couch with an evil grin on her face and thought. Trowa looked at her curiously. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
Sutashi giggled, "Something."  
  
"It must be something because she doesn't usually think," Heero replied.  
  
"Hey!" Sutashi yelled. She threw a couch pillow at him, but he caught it. "It is good. I wanna play a little trick."  
  
"Tricks!! I like tricks!" Duo perked up.  
  
"Well this one is really good. Here's what we do. Set Wufei and Dena up on a date! It's perfect!" Sutashi chuckled.  
  
"But they hate each other," Kachie replied.  
  
"I love it!! It'll be great!" Duo cried, slapping his twin sister a high five.  
  
"How are you going to do it?" Kachie asked.  
  
"Send them to the same place at the same time," Heero remarked.  
  
"Good idea, Yuy!" Sutashi replied  
  
"How about dinner and a movie?" Trowa added.  
  
"The most romantic movie and table, to set the mood. It'll be perfect!" Sutashi commented.  
  
"There's a really fancy restaurant a few blocks from here," Quatre said.  
  
"We can send them to see Titanic!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"But that movie is three hours long," Kachie replied.  
  
"Exactly my point," Sutashi grinned.  
  
"Very sneaky, sis, very sneaky!" Duo giggled. He picked up the phone and called the restaurant. "Yes, hi, I'd like to make a reservation for two for tomorrow..yea. Make it the most romantic table....uh-huh...uh-huh. We'll be paying in advance," Duo instructed over the phone. He urged Quatre to give him his credit card. Quatre handed over the little piece of plastic. Duo grabbed the card and began to read off the numbers. "Just charge the bill to that account..alright, thank you." He hung up the phone and laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Now all we need are the movie tickets," Sutashi said. She picked up the phone and dialed the movie theater.  
  
After ordering the tickets, Sutashi and Kachie got to work writing notes to Dena and Wufei. "I told Dena that it was for a girl's night out," Kachie said.  
  
"I told Wu- babe that I needed to speak with him, or I was gonna take Nataku," Sutashi giggled, "we'll leave the notes in their rooms in the morning. This is gonna be perfect!!" 


	2. Part 2: The Date

Till Death Do Us Part  
  
A fic written and typed by Dena  
  
1 Part 2: The Date  
  
  
  
"Alright, I've placed the notes in their rooms. Now all we have to do is wait," Sutashi grinned.  
  
"Hopefully, they will fall for it," Kachie remarked.  
  
Duo got up from his seat at the table to get another glass of juice. "Of course it's gonna work," he replied as he sat down, "we planned it all perfectly!"  
  
"I hope you're right.for your sake," Trowa said.  
  
Dena rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched out her back. She dropped her arms beside her and sighed, "Another beautiful morning." She yawned loudly and threw the covers off herself. Standing up, she stretched one more time. She walked over to her vanity, picked up her brush, and ran it through her messy hair. After her hair was done, she put the brush back and walked towards her door. "Guess I gotta go down for breakfast," Dena said to herself.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the sunlight pouring into his room. He stood up and went over to his dresser. As he fixed hi hair, he noticed a small piece of paper with writing on it. "What's this?" he asked himself. He picked it up and read it over carefully.  
  
Dear Wu-babe,  
  
Hey! I want you to come out to dinner with me tonight. We don't talk much and I'm really getting tired of Trowa just sitting there, speechless. So, tonight, you're coming with me. If you refuse, I will be forced to steal your keys again and take Nataku out on the town! I'll see you at Luigi's Italian Restaurant at 7:30 tonight. Be there or be square!  
  
Sutashi  
  
Wufei held the note in his hands angrily, "I hate when she calls me that!" He sighed at looked at the paper again, "I guess I have no choice. No way will I allow her to take Nataku out!"  
  
Before Dena went downstairs, she decided to change. When she looked at her dresser top, she saw a little note. She grabbed the paper and began to read it.  
  
Dena,  
  
Since we have not had much time to talk in the past, I thought that maybe we should spend some time together. I have made reservations at Luigi's Italian Restaurant for 7:30 tonight. I hope you will come. We have much to catch up on. Merci! Au revior!  
  
Kachie  
  
Dena smiled, "Well that was nice of her. Of course I'm going to go. She is my cousin after all!" She placed the note back on her dresser. After, changing, she walked down the steps and into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.  
  
At 7:00pm, Wufei put on the best clothing he could find in his closet. "Why'd she have to pick such a fancy restaurant?" he grumbled as he straightened his jacket, "she's doing this to make me feel like a fool. I know it!"  
  
Dena ran frantically around her room as she tried to get ready. "I can't be late! Don't wanna keep Kachie waiting. But, what am I supposed to wear?" she asked herself. She searched hastily through her closet and came upon a long, black, silk dress. She looked at it hesitantly, "My mother gave me this dress. If I ruin it, I'll die!! But, it's the only nice dress I have. It'll have to do." She threw off her bathrobe and slipped on the dress. She removed the towel from her head and shook her wet hair loose. She brushed her hair quickly and braided it into two braids behind her head. Checking her makeup one last time in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and left her bedroom. She walked down the street towards the restaurant, glancing at her watch occasionally to make sure she would be on time. "Only 7:15. I have plenty of time!"  
  
At 7:20, Wufei hopped onto his motorcycle and turned the ignition. The engine roared loudly as he sped down the road towards the restaurant.  
  
Dena arrived at Luigi's at exactly 7:30. She walked inside and up to the waitress who was taking names for reservations.  
  
"Your name, please?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Khushrenada. It may be under Dena or Kachie," Dena replied.  
  
"Ah yes. The wait will be about fifteen minutes. Please sit at the bar while you wait for your table," the waitress gestured.  
  
Dena thanked the woman and sat on a stool in the corner of the bar. She could feel the eyes of virtually all the men in the restaurant on her. She grinned happily and ordered a cherry coke.  
  
Wufei parked his motorcycle in the back and cut the ignition. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the restaurant. He walked inside and up to the reservation counter.  
  
"Your name, please?" the waitress asked.  
  
'Crap! Which name did she put the table under?' Wufei thought frantically. "Umm.either Chang or Maxwell," he replied.  
  
"Your table will be ready in five minutes. Please sit at the bar while we ready your table," she advised.  
  
Wufei walked to the bar and took a seat. He ordered a beer as he waited for Sutashi to arrive.  
  
'I wonder where Kachie is,' Dena thought worriedly as she glanced at her watch. Her thoughts were interrupted as a waiter tapped her shoulder.  
  
"This way please," he ordered and led Dena to secluded table in the back of the restaurant. There was a large with a beautiful view of the city and a violin playing romantic music in the background.  
  
'Why did Kachie choose such a fancy place?' Dena thought as she sat down. She shrugged and looked out the window, "Beautiful view, thought."  
  
A waitress led Wufei to a private part of the restaurant filled with romantic music. 'What the hell is this?' he asked himself. The waitress pointed to a table is the corner where a woman was gazing out the window. 'Is that Sutashi? She cut her hair?!' he thought. He sat down across from her. She turned her head and gasped.  
  
"You?! What are you doing here?" Dena asked surprised and a bit annoyed.  
  
"Sutashi asked me here. What are you doing here?" Wufei asked nastily.  
  
"I came to meet my cousin!" Dena answered. As a waiter walked by, Dena stopped him and called him over.  
  
"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" he asked politely.  
  
"There must be some mistake. I was supposed to meet my cousin here and he was supposed to meet someone else!" Dena replied, pointing to Wufei.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. Please take it up with the manager, but for now, enjoy your meal," the waiter answered sweetly, walking away. Dena stared at her drink for a few minutes. She grabbed her purse and slipped out of the booth.  
  
Wufei grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving! I don't want to eat with you. You're a meanie!" She replied, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Why don't you just stay? It's a free dinner after all."  
  
Dena thought for a few seconds, "Alright.fine. But, only because I KNOW this was planned by Sutashi." She sat back down and sipped on her drink silently. After a few moments of silence, she sighed, "Why sit here in silence? We might as well enjoy the night."  
  
"Yea.whatever," Wufei replied.  
  
Dena sat forward and started making conversation with Wufei about their hobbies, interests, and politics. After dinner, the waiter came by again and dropped off a small envelope. Dena and Wufei reached for the envelope simultaneously and their hands touched. She blushed and pulled her hand away. She quickly pulled out her mirror to hide her face. 'What are you doing!' she reprimanded herself.  
  
Wufei opened the envelope and looked inside. "Two movie tickets for." he pulled out the tickets and looked at them, "Titanic. It's for the 9:45 showing and its 9:17 right now."  
  
"Cool!!!!! I always wanted to see that movie!!" Dena squealed enthusiastically. Wufei was staring at her strangely. Dena coughed and ran a hand through her hair, "I mean.umm.k?"  
  
"You wanna go?" he asked.  
  
"YEA!!" she yelled. Dena covered her mouth, "I mean.sure." She stood up, grabbed her purse and straightened her jacket. "I walked here, so I guess I'll hail a cab for us."  
  
"I brought my motorcycle," Wufei replied.  
  
"Really? Can we ride it?" Dena asked.  
  
"Umm..I guess." He took off his jacket and threw it at Dena, "but you'll need that it's cold out."  
  
Dena took his jacket and put it on. "Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
"Yea." Wufei answered. He took his keys out of his pocket and led the way to his motorcycle. When Dena had gotten on, he started the motor and took off at full speed.  
  
Dena gasped as wrapped her arms around Wufei's waist. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned against his back.  
  
"Hey! You okay back there?" Wufei yelled to Dena  
  
"Yes!" she yelled back, "just my first time on a motorcycle! That's all!"  
  
After about ten minutes of riding, Wufei pulled into the theater parking lot and cut the ignition. Dena let go of him and climbed off. She handed Wufei his jacket back and fixed her mother's dress. She walked into the theater and excused herself, "I have to go to the ladies room."  
  
"Okay," Wufei replied, walking towards the concession stand. He ordered a medium popcorn and a large soda. Dena returned after he had gotten his food.  
  
"We just ate! Why are you getting more food?" Dena asked.  
  
"I'm still hungry," he replied.  
  
"Men." She rolled her eyes and walked into the theater. She went to the very back and sat down. Wufei sat next to her and placed the soda in the cup holder in between them.  
  
After the movie was over, Dena stood up and began walking down the steps when she tripped on her mother's dress. She almost fell down the steps, but Wufei caught her in time. "Oh no!" Dena cried as she looked at her dress, "I ripped it!"  
  
"So just buy a new one," Wufei replied.  
  
Dena started to cry, "I can't..my mother bought me this dress!"  
  
Wufei helped her down the steps and to the motorcycle. When she had gotten on, he sped away towards the house.  
  
By the time Wufei had reached the house, it was a little past one am. He shut off his motorcycle and nudged Dena. "We're home," he said. He looked in back of him and saw that she was asleep. "Great." he muttered, poking her, "Dena, wake up!" She stirred a bit, but wouldn't wake. Wufei sighed and lifted Dena off the motorcycle. He carried her up the stairs to her room and placed her on the bed. Before he left the room, he glanced back at her quickly and smiled. He left her room quietly and went into his own.  
  
Dena awoke that morning in her mother's torn dress from the night before. She stood up and slipped out of the dress and into her nightgown. She hung the dress on her closet door made a note to mend the dress. She took out her hair, combed it, and braided it again. She washed her face and teeth and walked downstairs.  
  
Wufei was in the kitchen making pancakes when Dena walked in. She sat at the table and sighed. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Shopping," Wufei replied.  
  
"Hmph," Dena scoffed, "they just don't wanna get yelled at."  
  
"Uh-huh," Wufei agreed.  
  
Dena stood up and walked over to Wufei, "Whatcha makin?"  
  
"Pancakes, but now I'm done." Wufei placed the pan in the sink and grabbed a sponge. He started cleaning the griddle when his hand accidentally slipped and hit the hot metal. "Fuck!" He grabbed his wrist to examine the burn, "Shit! That hurt!"  
  
"Let me see," Dena remarked and grabbed Wufei's wrist. She examined it carefully and chuckled, "It's just a little burn. You'll be fine. Let me clean it up for you, though." She let go of his wrist and ran into the bathroom. She reached under the sink, pulled out the first aid kit, and ran back into the kitchen. "Sit down."  
  
Wufei sat at the table, muttering curses under his breath. Dena grabbed his wrist and pulled out some cotton balls and a bottle from the kit. She opened the bottle, soaked the cotton in it, and gently dabbed Wufei's burn with it. "Ow! That stings!" he yelled, pulling his wrist away.  
  
Dena grabbed his wrist again tightly and began cleaning again. "Don't be such a baby. I'm trying to clean all the grease off." After the cleaning was done, she took out some bandages and wrapped up Wufei's hand. She let go of his wrist and shut the kit. "There! All better!" she said, standing up.  
  
"Thanks," Wufei said.  
  
Dena smiled back, "No problem." She walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. "Someone needs to go food shopping. There's nothing good in here!" 


End file.
